Adam
Adam was a pseudonym used by a powerful and ancient being from purgatory. He was the first being to arrive from this dimension and sought to open the gate for the rest of his kind. History Arrival Adam first appeared when he managed to find a way out of purgatory. Initially a charred figure, he quickly assumed the appearance and knowledge of a young man he encountered on the street. He then sought out Cole Turner and took him hostage. Through Cole, he learned of the Charmed Ones and confronted them. He was able to survive their strongest potion and forced the sisters to flee after Piper got hurt in the explosion. Adam later revealed he planned to open the gate to purgatory so his kind could rise again. However, before he could, the sisters confronted him again and were able to stall him long enough to open a portal on their own. Cole then sacrificed himself by dragging Adam down into the portal with him, sending them both to purgatory. Return Some time later, Werner warned Leo that Adam was trying to force his way back to earth. The sisters later discovered that Adam was connected to a Shadow, which allowed him to cross planes. They destroyed the shadow, though too late, as Adam still managed to get back. After his return, Adam went to the Underworld and confronted a clan of demons. He vanquished all but the leader, whom he forced to do his bidding. He sent the demons to attack the Coven of the Radiant Star. After the Charmed Ones vanquished the demons and left, Adam appeared before Lumen and assimilated her. He then massacred the entire coven. Adam disappeared for two weeks and eventually arrived in the African desert, where he found what he was looking for, the Source of All Magic. After a short confrontation with the Charmed Ones, where he impersonated Lumen to taunt them, he was able to open the portal to Purgatory. Defeat Adam was happy to see his kind rise from Purgatory, though he was distracted by Paige, who hit him with a potion. He then attacked and nearly overwhelmed her before she was rescued by Prue and Penny Halliwell. The witches managed to escape and a furious Adam sent one of his lava creatures after them. When the Warrens cast a spell to close the portals, Adam was blasted with light through the Source, though he managed to stop the gates from closing entirely. When the sisters finally confronted him, he revealed that he was not the strongest being from Purgatory, as the true power was still waiting. The sisters attempted to cast a vanquishing spell, though Adam had no intention of letting them and assumed his true form. Before he could strike, however, he was impaled by Cole Turner, who had escaped Purgatory. As Cole held Adam in place, the sisters called upon the entire Warren line to vanquish him. This resulted in Adam and Cole being disintegrated in light and the portals to be closed, thus ending the threat. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Assimilation:' The ability to obtain the appearance and memories of other beings through touch. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to alter one's voice. *'Fire Breathing:' The ability to emit powerful streams of fire from the mouth. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability alter one's physical form. Adam used this ability to change between assimilated forms and to grow dragon-like wings. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess magically enhanced strength. He is capable of vanquishing beings with his bare hands. *'Flight:' The ability to propel oneself through the air. Adam can attain flight by using his shapeshifting to grow wings. ;Other Powers *'Regeneration:' The ability to rapidly regenerate tissue. Adam could heal from any injury in a matter of seconds. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Adam proved to be near-invulnerable, as the sisters could not vanquish him. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain magical powers. Adam was immune to Piper's Molecular Immobilization. Appearances ;Season 5 :5.06 The Devil You Know :5.07 Devil May Care :5.16 Seeking Shadows (cameo) :5.17 Lessons Learned :5.18 Calm Before the Storm :5.19 Chaos Theory :5.20 Purgatory Rising Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Category:Vanquished